


Underground Consent

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the Mondo Gecko episode. Xever runs an underground fighting ring (not a skate ring) and Leo is his star champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground Consent

The roar of the crowd drowned out the sounds in the pit. It was easier to focus on the cheers and encouraging war cries. All doubts flew from his mind, replacing them with determination to hurry and give them what they wanted. The quicker it was done the less guilt would be there to swallow down. He would get to walk away and that he learned was the ultimate prize. His mind was set, no longer focused on the teary and pleading eyes of his opponent, he gripped the mutant’s neck.

Leo gave a fierce cry, challenging the cheers that echoed back into his ear and silencing them. He closed his eyes and lifted the head up. Before his opponent flailed in fear and mercy, a sharp twist and tug forever silenced the mutant. Leo dropped the body and opened his eyes.

The crowds jumped in screams and cheers.

It helped. His eardrums erupted from the cries of the crowd above, distracting him of the body in front of him and keeping him grounded. He had already done this before, a fair few times, nothing worth chanting his name but he heard it. It was like a wrong note being played over and over. A steady beat echoing off the walls and bouncing all over the lower pit. It vibrated into him, leaving him feeling disgusted.. almost embarrassed. Leo stood with unsteady feet. His knee wobbled, shaking him and disturbing the bubbles of blood at the corners of his mouth. Without looking back, Leo limped away from the body.

Yes, walking away was a prize itself.

There was no help, only himself when he reached the infirmary. He stitched his own wounds if he saw straight. Blood dripped on his broken fingers, staining into the fresh white bandage on his knee but it wasn’t noticed. He was okay. Compared to previous fights and still healing broken bones, these were scratches and bruises from poor form and tripping over himself. Leo winced as he slowly wrapped his two fingers up, muffling a gasp, he tried to remain silent as possible. However, he had to hurry if he wanted to see his family. This was a chance to spend a few days with them. Days! He couldn’t afford to mess around.

He didn’t bother cleaning up the dirt and blood off his scales. He wiped some of it off with a fresh rag and cleaned his face as he hurried to the upper floor. There was still a lot of yelling and roars from the crowd on the other side of the wall. Leo could only imagine what was going on, he tried not to think of the dead mutant and the disgraceful acts they would endure it. Leo wiped the memory from his brain, he couldn’t sink into such despair when he had his own. He had to keep his head leveled, his family was waiting for him.

He entered the cold corridor that lead into the lone room straight forward. The lights were still on and the echo of television static filled his ears as he came closer. Along with grumbles of Spanish he caught as he stepped closer.

“Stupid piece of crap.”

A hard thud made Leo jump but the crash of something heavy and breaking didn’t move him. He continued to go towards the room, keeping his head up and his eyes narrowed in focus. He knocked against the concrete with his good hand, making sure it was loud enough to gain Xever’s attention.

“What?” The man sharply turned towards the door, spotting the beaten turtle with a disapproving expression and glared. “Well well..mister champion,” Xever muttered heatedly.

Leo didn’t speak at first. His eyes went to the small broken tv then back up to the thug. Leo felt a small burst of anger surface. Donnie fixed that junk up yesterday and here it laid broken. Again. Leo tried moving his broken hand but ceased when a flare of pain captured him. His shoulders tensed but he suppressed a groan. That was…really dumb.

“Another victory, I’m ..a little impressed. Just a little,” Xever teased.

“Can I s-see them?” Leo quickly said.

“Them? Oooh, that’s right. I nearly forgot,” The man chuckled, his foot stomped on top of the tv and pushed the junk into the corner. “Your freak family, how could I forget.”

“P-please.” Leo limped further into the room, keeping his hand against the wall for support. His head was spinning. The smell of mold and dust from the room didn’t help.

The man chuckled softly to himself as he approached his desk. His hand moved forward, beckoning the turtle to come closer. He sat himself on the desk at the center of the room. His smile widen as he watched he turtle hobble closer. It was powerful feeling to control a beast with just a flick of his finger. The turtle was still shaking from adrenaline from the fight, hands twitching but never reaching. Xever loved viewing his work and seeing how easy it was from afar.

“Ay, que lindo,” Xever unzipped the front of his jeans and pulled his boxers downward. “You know what to do then, Leonardo.”

The turtle’s eyes widen slightly as he watched Xever pull out his cock from the hem of his boxers. His hand rub over himself, coaxing Leo as if it would effortless bring the turtle over. Leo felt his stomach turn unpleasantly as he kept staring. Xever laughed again unaware of Leo mentally preparing himself and thinking it was only lustful intentions. The turtle was disgusted but he knew how to keep his expression at bay. Xever pulled his pants down a little more so the entire base of his cock was free. Leo moved himself over to the desk, his good hand hovered over the head with hesitation and his fingers curled.

The human stopped, “I don’t like waiting,” he hissed.

Leo didn’t need to be told twice and he grabbed Xever’s cock with a tremble. He stroked his length, clumsy lackluster movement that looked so painfully awkward. Xever was surprisingly patient since he knew already that the turtle needed a few moments to get into the full swing. Plus those large thick hands covered over him and were pleasing. Leo just needed a little more focus.

The turtle held back a whimper as he felt Xever’s hand move over his head. It was involuntarily and he immediately regretted it. He was suppose to be blind to this, shutter away into the back of his mind like before and just..just do it. It might have been the sudden decrease of strength within him from the adrenaline, he felt weak. Xever pulled him in closer so that his beak bumped against his flesh. Leo exhaled against it without thinking, Xever moaned.

“That’s it, open up,” Xever whispered.

Leo guided the cock into his mouth and began to taste him. The revolting bitterness assaulted his tongue as he swirled the tip. A sharp thrust into his throat made the turtle pull back but his hand still grasped Xever. The human moaned again.

‘Just keep this up..it’s almost over.’

Leo stroked at the base before taking him into his heated mouth once more. The musk was anything but arousing as his beak was pressed against Xever’s sweat skin. Even with the thought pleadingly telling himself not to think too much on it, he felt his body begin to react. Xever’s hand was over his neck, teasing and stroking him over his head. Leo made a soft whine and swallowed down bitter fluid that collected on his tongue. He ignored the taste and opened his mouth wide. Xever was whispering in his native tongue as he touched the turtle, whispering small phrases that Leo could only predict were encouragement. Leo closed his eyes as he moved his mouth over the cock, tasting more of the disgusting pre cum and knowing that the human was close.

“..a-ay..niño – nng..”

Leo held on to Xever’s thigh, tightly digging his nails into the human’s skin as the human thrusted violently into him. His broken hand hit against the desk as he tried resting it. A burst of white pain envloped him but he didn’t move. He couldn’t. Leo kept his mouth open, trying to avoid the stickiness of cum that layered around his lips at each thrust.

Finally, Xever forcefully shoved Leo all the way down as he climaxed. The turtle gagged and tried pulling himself off. The warmth shot straight into his throat, thick jets of cum coating him and forcing him to swallow it down. Xever thrust lazily into him until his grip loosened and Leo jerked himself free. He felt sick but he knew if he threw up Xever wouldn’t think on bringing him to see his family. Instead he continued to swallow down saliva and cum. He wiped most of it on his forearm, cleaning himself up and despite to get rid of the smell that was in his nose.

Leo stayed hunched over near the other side of the room, cleaning himself as best as he could while Xever zipped himself back up. His cheery exhale sent a shiver down Leo’s shell, hoping and praying that it was the end of it. He didn’t want to do anymore but it was all up to Xever. He was under his thumb on whether or not he would even get to see his brothers again. In a small panic after minutes of silence, Leo turned back around to face the human.

Xever was off the desk and now sitting casually in his desk chair. His hands expertly switching and toying with his knife with both hands. He looked satisfied and yet he didn’t even look at the mutant in the room. Leo stood waiting, still dirtied and trembling, his temper rose.

“Xever!” Leo shouted.

The human grinned but still didn’t met his eye, “You wanted something, turtle boy?”

Leo marched back towards the desk, ignoring his wounds as he straighten himself out to try and attempted to seem threatening. It wasn’t working. Tears sprang out from his eyes as he tried to control himself but failing. Failing miserably and pathetically. Salt sunk into the cuts along his cheek. His heart felt like it was about to burst. “Y-you..you sai..said..”

“Do you think I’m stupid, boy? I know what you said but I didn’t say I would,” Xever replied with a smirk. He tossed the knife into the wood of the desk, the blade embedded deep into the front. “I guess you were just up for sucking my dick today. Such a eager little pet,” he mocked.

Leo slammed his fist against the desk and felt pain surge up his arm and neck. He was going to be sick, he could feel it boiling in his gut and his throat burn.

“I’m getting bored with you,” the human spat.

“W-what more do you w-want?” Leo questioned impatiently.

Xever pushed out his chair a little more and relaxed back.

“Y-you have me fight..you have my brothers..my friends- y-you…you use me..” Leo inhaled sharply, suppressing bile back down.

“Would you rather me use your brothers then?” Xever asked. The mutant’s eyes went impossibly wide in fear. He didn’t laugh but the amusement was there. Xever would easily bring out one of the other freaks and force the eldest to watch. It was tempting but he had already broken this one down. It wouldn’t be easy with the others… unless he took the youngest. “How about the orange one? Small, very young..maybe a good bait dog?”

“Stop, no-”

“Then bend over,” Xever shouted. His hand shout out to grip the hilt of his knife and force it out as he stood up. He kicked the chair away, standing firmly and with a little more authority than what Leo was use to seeing. The turtle was shaking, looking ready to bolt but Xever already knew the turtle wouldn’t dare. Not when he had his brothers by their tails. Xever chuckled darkly, waiting for Leonardo to comply. “Bend. Over.”

Leo hesitated for a moment, thinking of some sort of escape but his mind already was made up. He leaned over, only using his good hand, he propped himself and waited. Xever walked around the desk and slapped the turtle’s thigh hard. Leo twitched but didn’t move from his spot. His heart was racing again, he braced himself against the desk firmly to avoid his legs giving out under him.

Xever moved behind Leonardo, checking out the shivering form with a look of excitement and purpose. He didn’t even have to lift a finger to make the turtle submit. That itself was arousing. He could work himself up again for another round, hurt and break the turtle down to a shivering mess. Xever switched his blade back in, locking the mechanism to keep the blade hidden in the socket. The human caught sight of what he wanted.

He knew the turtles had tails but he never got a good glimpse of one like this before. Somehow the freak knew how to keep it hidden and safe while he was in the pit. It was an easy spot to grab and hurt him. Xever expected the appendage to be completely hidden away but he noticed the thing looked a little swollen. The human teased the appendage and lightly skimmed his fingers against it. Leo tensed up but his legs parted a little more.

“Very nice,” Xever muttered under his breath.

His finger teased it again and forced the tail up to fully expose the turtle. Leo was trembling, softly utterly something in what sounded like Japanese. Xever kept his hand on it so he could see the unique anatomy. These things really were freaks. Without another tease, Xever plunged the hilt of his weapon straight into the turtle’s rectum.

Leo cried out in pain and slammed his face into the wooden desk. Xever pushed the entire thing in while pinching the sensitive appendage with his other hand. Xever slapped his ass once the weapon was deep within the turtle, “Keep yourself up, cabrón.”

The turtle reluctantly kept his lower half up. The pain had faded once the object past through but he uncomfortable feeling made him sob.

“Next time you shout at me, I’ll use the blade, got it?” Xever said firmly, “Pathetic..”

Xever roughly shoved Leo forward, causing him to lose his balance and collapse on his knees. Leo felt the weapon slip out of him. He kept still and didn’t dare lift his head when Xever moved back around him.

“Go see your freak family while you can, boy,” Xever said dully, “If you keep making me mad, I’ll use one of your own and that’s a promise.”  
Leo staggered up to his feet, not using anything for support this time so he could hurry and sprint away from the room. His vision gained black dots, his body yearning to just stay down and rest.   
His mind was at ease and every memory erased once he found his brothers. They huddled in the corner together, sleeping with a look of worry on their faces once they saw the eldest. Leo tucked himself in with his brothers, crying in relief from the comfort and utter bliss he felt in their presence.   
Two days from now, he would have to do it all over again.


End file.
